Evening
by TsubakiHana
Summary: Semi SI. One moment your living your crappy life, just trying to enjoy it, then the next your met with the sight of the fictional perverted sage from your favorite manga about a knuckle headed ninja. yeah...you can imagine.
1. Enter the Alien

Chapter 1: Enter the Alien

* * *

><p>Our story starts out with the journey of a particularly perverted, white haired man, name Jiraiya. Now at the present time said pervert was immersing himself in writing another one of his 'master pieces'.<p>

Now Jiraiya was relatively close to the border of Fire, in fact a good two miles, but that by no means meant that he was safe. Sure the Land of Grass wasn't on hostile terms with the Land of Fire, but a shinobi could never be too careful.

Back to the issue at hand. Jiraiya had just finished some very important 'research' for his book and was planning to head back to Konohagakure to check in (cough-stalk-cough) on his god son-not that he ever talked to him. Maybe do some more 'research'.

That's when it happened

In the middle of the clearing he was currently residing in an orange orb suddenly descended from the low hanging clouds. Quickly jumping into a fighting position Jiraiya prepared himself for an attack, but nothing happened.

Hesitantly he made his way towards the orb. It didn't have a chakra signature, so it couldn't be a ninjutsu, and he knew for sure that he wasn't in a genjutsu, so what on earth could the little orb be?

Giving the little orb a small poke Jiraiya leaned in to observe it more closely, that's when shit started hitting the fan. The little orange orb started growing and growing. All the natural chakra in the clearing started being sucked into it. In an effort to preserve his current state of living Jiraiya launched himself backwards behind a line of quickly rotting trees. His hands led through themselves through a familiar sequence. In an instance a barrier seal was placed around him, which was good because the next second the clearing exploded with light and an unfamiliar energy.

As quickly as the whole fiasco came, it disappeared leaving only a small craters and miles of trees and animals that had their chakra taken. Dropping the barrier Jiraiya once again made his way to the center of the once plush clearing. Inching his way to the crater he sense that unfamiliar energy, but this time it was only a minute amount, compared to the blast that was just rocketed through the clearing. Climbing the small barrier of dirt Jiraiya peeked into the crater, and quickly found himself in a state of bewilderment and shock.

There in the center of the crater was a girl.

Not being able to help his curiosity (and pervert instincts) he slowly slid down the side of the crater to get a better look at the celestial alien that descended from the heavens. Her form was curled on the side, so to get a better look Jiraiya turned her over.

The alien was quite pretty to be honest, but strange looking all the same. Golden tan skin covered in an array of beauty marks and speckles cover her face, neck, upper arms and legs. Dark auburn hair that was cropped into a very curly pixie cut framed her round, slightly chubby face. Long dark lashes brushed her round rosy cheeks and thick well-formed brows sat firm on her brow line. The strangest thing was the fact that she had a large heart shaped mark, the same color as the beauty marks, in between her eye brows. It actually resembled a chakra mark (like that which a certain chesty slug princess adorned). Golden earrings, six to be precise, four on one ear and two on the other. Pierced her ears and a pretty golden necklace, with what looked to be a…cross? Sat on her neck.

Now for her body, Jiraiya quite enjoyed inspecting; seeing as she was dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. Her chest was quite nice, not as big as previously mentioned slug princess, but darn near close. From her twisted position it was hard to closely observe her body, but it was quite curvy, adding to her very foreign look; not many women with in the elemental countries, and even surrounding ones were built that way. Large hips and thighs added to the curviness. A small layer of baby fat still clung to her body, giving Jiraiya the impression that she was still in her teen, late teens.

Cautiously poking the aliens chubby cheeks he was rewarded with a small groan and sniffle, then the alien rolled over and continued what he now knew to be, sleeping. The alien girl was sleeping! Now he gave her a chakra sweep, only to find nothing.

No, the alien had no chakra to speak of, but he now knew where the strange energy was coming from. In fact she was leaking large amounts of it. It felt so strange like a mix of spiritual chakra, nature chakra and something lighter.

Looking around Jiraiya gave a deep sigh. Bending down he picked up the alien girl and started heading toward his intended destination; the Land of Fire border.

Lucky for him he was close to a village with a hospital

This definitely threw a wrench in his plans, guess the bath house would have to wait.

* * *

><p>It was just a typical Wednesday in Columbus, Ohio. I went to school, dealt with my asshole professors, and lazily made my way home, an empty home, but a home.<p>

Mom was at the hospital again, volunteering where she felt she was most needed. I guess a daughter wasn't enough reason to be home, but I mean whatever, me and my mom haven't had a close relationship in a while.

Well not since my sister died.

I made my way to my room, pulled my laptop out and began slaving over my homework, you know the usual.

It was Wednesday and I found myself making my way to my favorite manga site to see the new updates, ever since Naruto ended I was looking for my new fix. Don't get me wrong I loved myself some Bleach and Fairy Tail, but they didn't satisfy like a good chapter of my favorite knuckle headed ninja.

Once I had sufficiently drained myself I took my lazy fat ass over to my bed and plopped myself down for some sleep so I could start the mundane cycle again.

I sat up for a few hours hopping to hear the sound of a door opening, but nothing happened, that's when I knew this would be another all-nighter for her. Oh well.

* * *

><p>I was blissfully asleep until a certain smell hit my nostrils. Smoke.<p>

Bolting upright I was met with a room full of smoke. Quickly getting up I made my way to my door. Reaching for the handle I halted, the heat coming of the thing would sear my hand right off. I needed to get out. I made my way to my window, fully intending of surviving this ordeal when I heard a meow.

My head snapped towards my door. I heard the meow again. Chestnut!

My precious baby was on the other side of that door. I couldn't leave her. So mustering whatever courage resided in me a slammed against my door. I was met with a fiery sea. Looking around for my baby I found her perched against the kitchen wall crying for help. Quickly maneuvering around I got to her, scooping her up and trying to head for my room.

I successfully got there but the flames were becoming too much, I could hear the house moan with strain. Having no time to regularly opening the window I smashed it and tossed Chestnut, but before I could follow I heard a high pitch squeak come from inside the house. In an instance the world quieted around me and I knew it was all over. It was the stove.

The next second I heard a loud boom, a bright light, and then nothing

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>A gasp was heard from the sterile white bed situated in the sterile white room. A rustle and squeak.<p>

Jiraiya looked up from his novel to see the alien girl breathing heavily and clutching the necklace around her neck. Sweat was rolling down her face and neck. She wildly looked around until she met his confused gaze.

Deep pools of copper, which was the color of her eyes. It went nicely with the rest of her. She gave him a once over and her beautiful tan skin seemed to take on a paler appearance.

Jiraiya leaned forward, intending to somehow comfort the alien when she opened her mouth

And gave the highest, squeakiest scream he had ever heard.

* * *

><p>AN hoped you liked it. Semi SI. The character us me, but the back story isn't necessarily me. The idea came to me in a vision lol. Hope you like it. Dialoge will definitely be in the next chapter. Hope to write it soon. Please leave reviews and critiques, let them be kind!

Cya!


	2. The Great Chase

Chapter 2: The Great Chase

* * *

><p>Jiraiya slapped his hands over the alien's mouth, effectively stopping the horrific sound that had just come from it. Her breathing remained erratic, she made no attempt to remove his hands. Snapping his head towards the door Jiraiya listened closely to make sure no one came running (most likely suspecting something from him, especially in this position).<p>

He waited patiently for her breathing to slow and her eyes to focus on his.

"Now, little lady if I take my hand off your mouth will you be quiet for me?" he lightly asked, giving her a small smile. Only to have a confused glance as a response. Taking that as some sort of initiative to remove his hand.

"So…lets start off easy, shall we?" he stated in a friendly manner as to not scare off the little alien, "who are you and where are you from?"

A beat of silence, then some more silence. Jiraiya opened his mouth to reiterate the question, when she spoke.

"_What the hell are you saying?!"_ came the high-pitched, hysteric voice of the alien.

With his mouth still open Jiraiya was suddenly frozen. Why hadn't he thought of this scenario? Why would he think an alien have the ability to speak his language? Raking his head for a solution he was pulled out of his brooding by the quiet murmurs the alien was whispering out. Of course he didn't understand a single thing she was saying, but she looked distressed all the same. That's when the ides hit him.

A seal.

He knew language seals! It's one of the last seals he learned while in training. Often used to help summons learn to speak their master's language. Now where did he put that scroll...?oh! That's right! It was in his storage scroll in the lobby. His eyes slid over to see the still mumbling alien. He had to get that seal. Damn!

Snapping his fingers in front of her face he effectively got her attention.

Pools of copper met slates of gray as Jiraiya tried to covey his firmness through his eyes.

"You stay, I go, be right back," he stated in the most simplest terms he could, even gesturing with his hands. The alien paused a moment and gave a hesitant nod. Yes! She understood.

Backing out of the room he quickly shunshined to the lobby retrieved his bags and scroll and shunshined back to the hallway. Straightening himself he walked into the room smile and all.

"Now we can fix that pro-," stopping in his tracks his hands went limp, allowing all his things to crash to the ground, because the previously occupied room was now vacant, all that was left was a trail of sheets, right out the window.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a blank, sterile white hospital room was the least of my problem, oh no, I had bigger fish to fry, and said fish came in the form of a perverted old man that was meant to be a fictional character.<p>

Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, teacher of the Fourth Hokage, was right in front of me.

Well fuck me sideways and dip me in butter, I must have fucking died and went straight to hell. Things like this don't happen to people like me, no they happen to fangirls that want to have the Akatsuki babies, or people who have some sort of moral compass, and I certainly did not fit that bill.

So I did the most appropriate thing in this sort of situation.

I screamed my head off

It was short lived though. Jiraiya made hast in shutting me up by slapping his big callused hands over my mouth. In a normal circumstance I would have bitten him by now, but I was honestly having a panic attack.

This all had to be a dream. A sick dream. Any minute my annoying ass alarm would wake me up and I would be subjected to the ranting and nagging of my oh so loving mother, then I would start my boring ass day.

That is, until he started talking.

"_Now, little lady if I take my hand off your mouth will you be quiet for me?"_ he asked? I literally have no idea, my Japanese was limited to the dirty things I learned in my anime bingeing fests. Seeming to ignore my confused look he took his giant hands off my face.

"_So…lets start off easy, shall we?"_ he started off, me still not knowing what the hell he was saying, _"who are you and where are you from?"_

Again, literally no idea, and I planned on expressing my frustration

"What the hell are you saying?!" I spit out as my hysteria started making its way back to me.

It was his turn to freak out. He went pale and let his hands fall to either side of his head. His eyes wildly looking from me to anything else in the room. Guess he didn't expect some random girl he found from God knows where to not know his language (please note the absolute sarcasm). As he was having his mini panic attack I started thinking.

What in the name of all hell could have started that fucking fire? I turned all the electric and gas machines off and blew out all the candles so what coul-

Oh, oh fuck no!

The fucking furnace?! Of course, of freaking course!

Mom was told like five years ago to replace the shit, the repair man saying it was unstable, but no! The cheap woman had to go and ignore it. That's literally the only thing that could have done me in, or someone out there has been planning my death, but that's super unlikely due to the fact I had like no friends and no life!

I was going to continue my little mental melt down when Jiraiya tapped his fist against his open palm, a look of absolute clarity came across his face.

Meeting my eyes head on I was met with a pleasant shade of slate gray. His eyes sharpening and his lips taking on a straight and firm line.

"_You stay, I go, be right back," _he spoke slow and deliberately, even gesturing to me with his hands. I think I got the message. He wanted to leave and have me stay, or something along that line.

An idea popped into my head

Giving an affirmative nod, he smiled and quickly made his way out the room and I heard a swish and pop. He must have used that body flicker thing that Kakashi always used. I only had a few moments if that.

Jumping out of the bed I ripped the sheets off, making quick work of the knots. Lucky for my there were hooks outside of the windows. Hooking the sheets on I made my way out the window.

I was on what looked to be the third floor. Not that far up. Good thing I was at least somewhat physically fit, because if I wasn't my arms would have given out the moment I left the window. Hearing a swoosh again I knew I was out of time.

I was at the second floor, glancing down I saw that I was right above some bushes, so I made a split second decision.

I let go

Hitting the ground I tucked in and rolled off the bushes. Not giving a second glance at the hospital I sprinted in whatever direction I got up in, which happened to be the direction of some village.

I wasn't going to let this freaking fictional character drag me into some mess I couldn't handle. I wasn't a fate changing type of girl, I was a second hand character who watched everything unfold. Plus I was still light way convinced this was either a dream or some form of hell.

Ignoring the slight sting of my bare feet scrapping against the dirt ground I headed for a large group of people. Of course I got some weird looks, a strange looking girl with only a tank top and shorts running for her life with no shoes would definitely turn my head.

That's how I knew I couldn't linger here long, all Jiraiya had to do was ask if some weird girl came running through, shit for all I know he was already ahead of me.

Shit!

So I did the most logical thing. I headed straight for the surrounding forest. Leaping over some low hanging shrub branches I launched myself into the semi lit forest. That's when I heard light thumps somewhere above me. I didn't even have to look to know it was Jiraiya following me.

Sure enough right when I was about to sprint in a different direction he dropped from the canopy right in front of me.

Now Jiraiya was a tall man to begin with, but with those damn sandals he was huge, making my 5'4 look like a midget. I was in mid whirl when he grabbed the back of my tank top. Lifting me up like I was some kid.

I started screaming and swinging my arms around, anything to get him to let me go. That's when he slipped something into my mouth.

It felt like paper, until it dissolved and a light burn started to spread across my tongue.

Oh God! He was killing me! I was going to die again!

Well if I was dying I was going out with a bang.

Twisting around I grabbed two thick locks of his unruly white hair shouting at the top of my lungs as I continuously yanked and twisted.

"You son of a bitch perverted sage! Fuck you and your main character plot shit, fuck your nine tail god son, fuck the Uchiha! Fuck that scarecrow and pinky! Fuck all of you! Fuck this universe! Fuc-"

"Are you done yet brat?"

Wha?

At that I paused, lifting my head up to look into his familiar slate eyes, this time filled with mirth and suspicion. Did I just hear him correctly?

"D-did you just speak my language?" I whispered as my slack hands lost a grip on his hair. It slid nicely back into place.

"No your speaking my language little alien," he said with a wicked smirk, "quite a foul mouth for a young lady."

Alien? What the hell?

"Now what was all that you were just shouting about? Hm?"

Oh fuck me with butter and call me Paula Dean

* * *

><p>Quickly catching onto what the little alien was up to Jiraiya followed behind. He had to admit she was good, for someone without chakra. Rolling from a fall that high and jumping right into a sprint. She ran too, right into a crowded area. At first he lost her, but he just followed the looks of confusion until he caught a glimpse of tan and auburn taking off towards the woods.<p>

Very smart

Pumping chakra into his feet he propelled himself from a nearby roof into the top branch of a tree. From there he followed her, observing her moves. All though she was running quite erratically and rashly, she made sure to keep herself in the areas with the darkest shadows, which is a very good move, especially for someone with no chakra signature.

In fact the energy that she radiates fits in seamlessly with the surrounding nature chakra. Interesting. But enough was enough. So he let himself be heard before he dropped right in front of her. He reflects were quick, she was about to take off in a different direction when he caught her by the back of her shirt.

Letting out that horrid scream she whirled around like some wild animal, exposing more of her midriff (hehehe~).

This gave him the perfect opportunity to slip the seal into her mouth.

When he did she paused in shock for a second before she resumed, but this time with more vigor. Grabbing his luxurious locks and everything.

"You son of a bitch perverted sage! Fuck you and your main character plot shit, fuck your nine tail god son, fuck the Uchiha! Fuck that scarecrow and pinky! Fuck all of you! Fuck this universe! Fuc-"

Now the little alien became even more interesting.

"Are you done yet brat?"

She stopped completely and utterly in shock. Pools of wide copper meeting his eyes.

"D-did you just speak my language?" she whispered, her high pitched voice becoming a childish whisper.

"No your speaking my language little alien," I said giving her a shit eating grin, "quite a foul mouth for a young lady."

Confusion took over her features. She looked quite cute, like a bunny in the face of its predator, but enough games. What she said before needed to be addressed.

"Now what was all that you were just shouting about? Hm?"

She went stock still and paled even further, before slapping herself on the forehead.

Hahaha! This was a very interesting alien indeed.

* * *

><p>AN there you go ladies and gentlemen two chapters in like two day, please praise me! Lol. Hoped this answered some questions and raised a few more! Next chapter begins the journey of our little alien!

Please leave reviews and critiques!

Cya soon!


	3. Realization and Journeys

Chapter 3: Realization and Journeys

* * *

><p>By the time Jiraiya got us out of the thick forest (yes, with me slung over his shoulder like fresh game), the sun was begging to set. For once I kept my big ass mouth shut, since the damn thing seemed to get me into trouble, even with Jiraiya grilling me for what seemed to be hours in the forest. In hind sight running away from him seemed a little rash, what with me not having any real plan and all, but I couldn't stay here with him I couldn't. If I lingered too long with him his fate would intermingle with mine.<p>

My abuela (grandma) always warned me to be cautious who I allowed around me, because sooner or later their fate would affect mine. I always blew her off, pretending that it was a myth all little old Spanish ladies made up, but I knew in my gut it was true. Because once you are born your life is never truly yours, parts of it belong to those around you. I learned that the hard way.

If I stayed with Jiraiya he would pull me into the center plot (a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki), and I would end up dying, or at the very least regretting my very existence, and I couldn't have that. I needed to get home, and where there was fucking people walking on water and resurrecting corpses, there was a fucking way home, and I needed it. And I would get it by any fucking means necessary.

So I knew I had to get away from him, and quick. Now that I knew the language, it wouldn't be so hard to get away and support myself somehow, all I needed to do was get some proper clothes and give the old perv the slip.

Easier said than done

And now that I opened my big fucking mouth he wouldn't keep his eyes off of me too long, but to be fair I thought he was trying to mutilate and/or kill me.

But I didn't regret my little escape attempt, now I got a good look at the environment here. There were a lot of trees, so getting to a heavily wooded area would be in my best interest, somewhere a giant like him wouldn't be able to maneuver as easily. People here also seemed to mind their own business, none of them tried to stop me on my wild sprinting, so that was another good point. These villages wouldn't really notice or care if another stranger popped up.

The big question is how to figure out to get home. I had a higher chance of figuring it out with this old coot, but if I don't get it in enough time then I would be royally screwed. I couldn't take that chance.

My train of thought was suddenly halted by a jolt. My line of vision was suddenly very tilted. Craining my neck to get a good look at what was happening. Blanching at what I saw.

The damn pervert was hanging off the side of some building, peeking into a small window, and if his blush, grin and the quiet giggling coming from the other side of the window was any indication of what he was doing. He seemed to be enjoying himself until there was a scream from somewhere below.

Looking down I saw some middle aged lady holding her face, ready to let another scream rip. This got the damn pervert moving again.

"Uh-oh," was all the buffoon said before he launched us once again into the air. Shrieking and cursing was all that was left of our presence there.

"He he he, sorry about the detour, Alien-chan," using his other hand to rub the back of his head, the bastard had the nerve to look sheepish. Whatever.

All I gave him was a blank stare before I let my head drop back down. Resuming my plotting.

"Huh? Still playing the silent card?" he condescending voice came from above, "not but an hour ago you were quite chatty."

Burn in hell you fucking dick

Laughing quietly to himself he picked up the speed. I didn't even really notice how far I had ran, the hospital was still I bit farther away.

Taking in the view of the little village, it was actually quite pretty, but somehow, that made me even more nervous.

* * *

><p>Once we go to the base of the hospital, instead of using the door, he once again began to scale the side of the building. Waving to patience on his way up. Fucking idiot.<p>

Once he made it to what seemed to be my room, he slid the window open and let himself in.

On the way in I noticed some red flowers hanging on the outside of the window. So that what those freaking hooks were for.

Huh

Flopping me on the bed, he made his way to the door and yelled something out into the hallway. Coming back over he pulled his chair to sit right next to my bed.

A few seconds later a man in what seemed to be his late thirties came in, a young woman accompanying him. A long white coat gave me the indication that he was a doctor.

"Sannin-sama I would gladly appreciate if you didn't snatch my patience away while in my care," he huffed out as he came to a stop in front of me.

"It wasn't my fault honest!" he cried, "Alien-chan here just couldn't contain her excitement to see your wonderful village Yoshirou-sensei!"

"Please don't call me that Sannin-sama ," clearing his throat he turned to me, "now miss I'm going to check your vitals, is that okay with you?"

Only giving him a stare he took that as a confirmation. Grabbing my hand he put two fingers on my wrist, when his fingers began to glow. Fascinated I watched more intently as I felt some sort of syrupy warmth run its way into my body. Even though my mind knew it was chakra my body still squirmed at the invader.

"Almost done miss, no need to fuss now," came his calm tenor voice.

True to his word, a few moments later that chakra left me in peace as he pulled away, writing something on his board.

"Now I am still astounded to meet a living being that has no chakra, but the energy in your body is quite similar to that of chakra," pushing up his glasses he continued, "it much more raw and potent than normal human chakra, and it seems to have a certain degree of independence, seen while I was checking you, It seems to either move around my chakra or try to expel it, without your need to command it. Very interesting"

I simply sat there trying to take the information in without hurting my poor brain. So did that mean that everyone from earth had this shit?

"You seem to be completely fine, aside from the lack of chakra, I would say that you can leave at anytime."

Jiraiya pulled out a small pouch that jingled a bit as he handed it to the doctor.

"I don't need to in force the need for your silence about this matter do I, Yoshirou-sensei?" the doctor took the pouch and pocketed it.

"As interesting as this situation is, it never happened and it will never come to light, you have my word Sannin-sama," with that he turned and left, his little assistant trotting behind him.

Did I just witness a fucking medical officer take a fucking bribe?

"Now that that's over, we still have some business Alien-chan," he turned his full attention to me, "we still need to discuss what happened earlier this evening."

I kept my silence, turning my head to see the last remnance of sunlight slip over the horizon. A beat of silence followed before he spoke again.

"Mah! How rude of a child you are, your mother must be weeping wherever she is, to have raised such a rude child," came his haughty voice.

Mom

That got my blood pumping real fast.

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother you pathetic sack of shit," I hissed out as I glanced over my shoulder at his amused look, "you don't know shit about me."

"Then why don't you inform me?"

I wasn't going to fall for that innocent trust me act. I couldn't afford to let anything else slip.

"I see…well I'll just have to take you to Konoha then and give you to the TI department," he said between looking at me and his nails, "you'll become their problem in about 2 weeks."

So that how long I had to get away from him. 2 weeks. I wasn't going to grace his threat with a response so as to spite him I lifted up the scratchy uncomfortable blankets on the equally scratchy and uncomfortable bed and rolled over to look out the window.

He huffed mumbling how an alien that came from a ball of light shouldn't be so ungrateful to their savior. Savior my ass, but that ball of light thing caught some of my attention. I'd have to ask him about that in the morning.

I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow, guess getting blown up, transported to a different dimension, screaming and running would wear anyone out. Right?

Note the sarcasm.

Surprisingly. It was the best sleep I got in ages.

* * *

><p>"Wake up little Alien-chan!" boomed the perverts voice, "We have a bit of a journey ahead of us."<p>

Some sort of cloth hit my face.

"Take a quick shower first, you're starting to smell."

The indignation

None the less I got up and made my way to the bathroom, and proceeded to wash away the dirt and grime of yesterday.

Once that was done I finally got a good look at what Jiraiya threw at me. It was a simple red short sleeve tunic with slits on the side held together with criss-cross string. To go with it was duller red mid-thigh shorts. Finally there were the ugly looking sandals they wore in this world, lucky for me they were black, so it mask some of the ugly. I really didn't want to know how he knew my size.

Throwing everything on I exited the bathroom only to see the room empty. Did this guy not learn? Or was he just that cocky?

Right when I was about to make my way to the window again he burst into the room, nearly giving me a frick frackin heart attack. The little shit did that on purpose.

Thankfully a heavenly smell followed after him. My stomach giving a roar of both approval and want.

"Hahaha, don't worry Alien-chan, I go us some breakfast!" he boomed once again. He sure as hell was in a good mood.

"Shut up and just give me the fucking food already," I mumbled as I held my hand out. He gave a huff of disapproval.

"You should really stop talking like that, little ladies shouldn't talk like that," he muffled out as he handed me two freshly made rice balls. Taking them in my hand I followed him as he whirled around and began walking down the hall way.

"I'll stop talking like this when you learn to keep your dick in check, old man," I managed to say around a giant bite of rice and salmon filling.

Jiraiya halted mid step as I walked by, gawking at me like I grew another head, but he quickly got over it and followed after me down the stairs.

Once we made it to the front doors of the hospital I could feel the heat and humidity coming through the cracks. My testy hair already curling up. Damn.

I was right, as soon as we stepped outside I was assaulted by a way of heat and moisture.

"Ugghh! Humidity," I simmered out. Jiraiya just laughed.

"Don't worry, its only humid towards the border, as we make our way further into the Land of Fire it'll turn to dry heat," he stated from my side. I really did hate the heat though.

"Oh! That's right I got something for you!" he exclaimed as he pulled a small scroll from his ninja pouch. Going through some hand seals he made a backpack appear, "here this is your now, it has another pair of clothes, some onigiri and some medical supplies."

Hesitantly I took the bag, I didn't like how nice he was being. It was suspicious.

"Goodness, hurry up and put the bag on we have a long way ahead of us," he ground out, turning to continue his way down the main path of the village. Taking that as an initiative I threw the back pack on and followed behind.

"By the way Alien-chan my name is Jiraiya-sama, the great toad sage of Myoboku mountain and self-proclaimed super pervert!" he even did the little kabuki dance.

I really hope my disgusted face said everything.

I mean I'm down for being a perv, but like in silence man.

"But you probably already knew that didn't you little girl?" came his mischievous reply. Giving him one last glare I walked a head of him, only to glance back for a moment.

"My name isn't alien or little girl you damn pervert," I huffed out as he continued looking, "it's Eva."

With that I turned around and continued walking, the pervert coming to pace himself by my side.

He even had the nerve to have a smile on his face

Damn coot

* * *

><p>Somewhere farther away, there lurked something dark, sinister, hungry<p>

And calculating

* * *

><p>AN wow look at me be consistence for once in my life. Don't get used to it lol. Hope this cleared some stuff up. I know it's a bot boring but bear with me, the next chapter id going to be a bit more interesting. The cursing has a purpose to her character I swear, it's not all for not. Itll be explained soon enough, and some cool things are soon to come!

Once again reviews and critiques are welcomed if they are kind

Kk cya soon!


	4. Walk This Way

Chapter 4: Walk This Way

* * *

><p>It had been nearly four days since Jiraiya found, chased, and dragged me from the small village. True to his word as we made our way to the center of the country the air dried up and for once I didn't feel like I was breathing in water.<p>

Most of the time I maintained my silence, much to Jiraiya's curious chagrin. His incessant questions of 'how did I know things?' and 'what was it like where I was from?' and my absolute favorite, 'what are your three sizes?'. My irritation was slowly growing to a boiling point, on top of the sheer frustration of not finding a single opening for me to get away. I only had ten more days and I would have one of those Yama-whatever you call them walking around my mind, and that was something I couldn't risk. Well, that or the alternative, torture.

Just the thought brought a shiver over my skin.

Fortunately for me we were nearing a village, which would be the best place to try and escape. The more I thought about this plan the more I got nervous. I mean I didn't even know the geography of this world, how the currency worked or any social norm; on the other hand if I stay with Jiraiya he will take me to be interrogated and then eventually integrated me into the main cast, and that just spelled trouble.

I really had no idea what to do, but I kept planning ahead, that's all I could do for now.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the village I made sure to give it a thorough scope. It was bigger than the one I woke up in, but still small compared to promenade villages like the ninja villages. There were people hustling and bustling about, children laughing, venders yelling. That's when I saw it.<p>

A mother laughing with her daughter as she walked past us, the little girl in her arms, sloppily knotting the loose hairs from her mother's bun. The mother rubbing her nose against the daughters. And there I was, at a standstill as the world seemed to slow down, watching them walk on. I didn't eve feel a large warm hand clasp my shoulder. I just watched them walk on until I couldn't see them anymore.

In a whirl I was face to face with the pervert.

"Eva-chan, you okay there?" he asked while the back of his hand went to my forehead. Regaining my senses I shook him off with a disdainful look.

"Let go of me you perv or I'll shout rape," was all I stated before I moved around him to continue our trek to the motel I saw him eyeing when we entered the village.

"How rude!" was all I heard as I made my way through the front door, knowing the old man would follow shortly after.

Making his way to the front counter he got us a room. The concierge at first giving us a mischievous look and hinting at a one bed love sweet, the perv even had the nerve to blush and rub the back of his head, until I literally kick his ass and he ordered us a simple two bed suite.

When we made it to the room I threw my bag on the nearest bed, grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom, making sure I locked the door on the way in. Turning on the water for the bath I stood in front of the mirror, just looking. I looked very different here, but my biracial features remained, so did my jewelry, thank God. Looking down at my flower ring on my middle finger, I found myself caressing it.

Quickly shaking myself from my nostalgia I rinsed myself and hopped in the bath.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was working out a kink in his neck on his bed while he thought, wondering if dragging the little alien along was such a good idea. She really was a nuisance most of the time, with her crass language and constant belligerent attitude.<p>

But every now and then, at night when she though he was asleep, he would catch her looking up at the stars in such a soft way, he would be reminded that the girl was only about seventeen. She would get this distant look, letting her brows furrow in a melancholy fashion.

He would second guess his decision to take her to the old man, he knew the torture and investigation unit in Konoha was brutal, and she was however far from her home, with no foreseeable way back.

Then he would remember that he was a shinobi, and shinobi did what they had to complete their missions and to keep their loved ones safe, and the information the alien had couldn't fall into the wrong hands, not that she should even have that information to begin with.

He only had a few loved ones left in this world he could try to protect.

Not to mention the strange chakra signature that flared every few miles. Someone or something was following them, and he really wanted to know why. If he had to take a guess he would suspect it had something to do with the ali-

With Eva

* * *

><p>Getting changed (yes in the exact same thing I wore before, that must really be a thing in cartoons), I exited the bathroom only to walk face to face with my captor. His goofy smile spreading as he met my eyes.<p>

"Were you listening to me bathe you damn creeper?" a snarl ripped through my clenched teeth. Putting his hands in a submission pose he backed away, clearing his throat, he straightened up and retrieved a small pouch from his bed and made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder he called out to me/

"Let's go get something to eat!" he jingled the bag, "can't live off of protein bars and trail mix forever"

Silently I followed him out of the motel, it was nearing dusk, and the bars began to light their little lanterns. People were already getting drunk, laughing at absolutely nothing.

Having the fucking time of their lives.

I tried my best to ignore Jiraiya's mumbling about doing more in-depth research later, aka getting laid.

After walking around for about ten minutes he decided on a bar that just so happened to have a slew of young ladies drinking at it.

"Walk in after me kid, don't want them thinking I'm with you"

Sauntering in like he owned the place I walked a few steps behind him, snatching the coin pouch he had strapped to his belt. Let's see the old bastard buy anyone a drink with no money!

Going up to the far side of the bar I ordered something random, seeing as I couldn't read the fucking language here. Yeah, that seal enabled me to speak the language not read it, guess I would have to learn that the hard way.

The bar tender brought back a few skewers of meat and a mug of what looked like beer. Giving him a confused looked he elaborated.

"Its girls night here, all the ladies get the first beer free," he chirped.

"But I'm not twenty-one"

"So?"

"What's the legal drinking age here?!"

"There really isn't one," putting more mugs on the counter he shelled out more mixed drinks and slid them down the bar somewhere near where Jiraiya went, "you came in with Jiraiya-sama, he regularly comes through this town, and anyone who becomes a shinobi is technically of legal drinking status,so I guess I just assumed you were one too, you actually look older than most of the clientele that come through here."

Shit, Really?!

Guess ninja didn't handle becoming child soldiers so great.

Not saying anything else I ate my meat and sipped my beer, it was actually pretty smooth. I normally wasn't a big drinker, not that it was ever hard getting someone to buy me liquor, but I honestly couldn't handle my mother if she found out, so I obtained.

When I was finished with my beer, I paid and got ready to leave, maybe make my escape!

That's when she walked in.

The mother from earlier that caught my attention.

But she looked different, the graceful smile she had was gone, and along with it the maternal air she held. Now she just looked like a common bar hopping whore, with her kimono pushed around her shoulders, and her hair disheveled.

She saddled up to the bar few seats from me.

"Hey! Jiro get me the usual!" she called out in a high raspy voice.

"I see your back Haruka, what brings you in?" inquired the bar tender as he made her drink, " I though you gave up your one night stand days."

"Don't get me started," she hissed as she chugged her drink, "that fucking brat is driving me up the wall, I thought if I had a kid with Shougiro it would make him stay! But no, now I'm saddled with the fucking brat that just won't shut up!"

I felt really cold all of a sudden

"Maa, I thought Komiko-chan was your light!" he sounded so playful.

"Ha! As if! I just have to look the part in public," she downed her second drink, "don't need old Mrs. Kageyama up my ass about mistreatment."

"So if you're here who is Komiko-chan with? Don't tell me you left a four year old by herself!"

"Your damn straight I did, locked the little ogre up in the bathroom and told her to shut her mouth," she finished her fourth drink, "don't give me that look! Shell be fine, she has before anyways!"

My palm slammed the surface of the bar, silencing the woman and bartender, and a few patrons that looked uncomfortable, probably heard everything the woman said, no doubt.

"Y-yes?" the bartender squeaked

"Get me two bottles of your strongest liquor," I whispered, "Now!"

The bartender nodded and scurried off to the back.

The Haruka lady put her payment on the table and stumbled out of the bar, mumbling nonsense under her breath.

"H-here you are miss," he handed them to me. Snatching them I told him to charge the bill to Jiraiya, damn bastard in the corner surrounded by doe eyed dumbasses, laughing his fucking dick off.

Opening the first bottle, I made my way out of the bar.

Not really caring where my feet were taking me

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was having a hell of a time. The crowd of young women he acquired was a good one. In the background he heard the usual white noise of most bars. Angry business men, sloppy drunks, unhappy house wives.<p>

He was truly enjoying himself, a good relief from the last couple of days.

Wait

Glancing up he began looking for the misfortune that had caused these last couple of rough days, but couldn't find her anywhere. Jumping up, he rushed to the other side of the bar, getting the young bartenders attention.

"Did you see what happened to the exotic young lady that was sitting here?"

"Yah, a fierce one she was, slammed her hand on the bar and demanded two bottles of our strongest liquor, walked out about ten minutes ago, Jiraiya-sama."

Shit. He turned to leave until the bartender called out again.

"She said to charge her expenses to you tab, is that correct? Jiraiya-sama?"

Containing his scream he gave a painful nod to the youngster before he set out to find the pest! It was going to be difficult, seeing as the brat didn't have a chakra signature!

He scowered the town for the damn brat, but couldn't find her. She wasn't in the motel of any establishments, and he knew someone like her wouldn't go home with a strange man.

Damn, the little bugger must have made her escape.

No, contrary to popular belief Jiraiya wasn't an idiot, he knew the little alien was planning some sort of escape since they started their little journey, but she was smart and didn't launch her plan hastily, like he expected her to.

She was actually quite patient.

The only place left was the forest

So that's where he went

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of searching he found her, but not like he expected to find her.<p>

She wasn't running, like when they first met face to face, no, she was lying at the edge of a small pond, her feet floating in the water, and two empty bottles of some hardcore sake beside her head.

Her eyes rolled back to look at him, not assessing him a threat she resumed looking at the star filled sky.

"What do you want?" came a semi irritated response, much more lucid than he thought he would get.

"This is your great escape plan?" he huffed out walking closer to the drunk girl, "For getting me to give up my adoring crowd I expected something more….escape-like?"

A beat of silence passed

"I'm not going to escape or try to anymore," came the somber reply.

"Wha?"

"I'll go to Konoha with you without any more struggles."

"Why?"

"Because I figured out that I have nothing to really go back to," it was soft, almost inaudible, but he heard it. The sound of a heart finally breaking.

"Don't say that kid," Jiraiya eased himself towards her, "what about your fami-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" the shout was deafening

"Stop being a brat your parents are probably worried sick about your bratty ass!"

"I haven't seen my father since I was eight and my mother hasn't looked me in the eyes for the past two years," she whirled around, he expected tears, but all he got was burning realization and acceptance, " there is nothing to go back to, everyone is either broken or dead, there's nothing left for someone like me there."

"Someone like what?" turning away she stood up and walked further into the pond, the tips of her shorts teasing the surface of the water. Her face turned upwards, looking at the stars, like she always did.

"Unwanted, unloved, and a murderer," came the heart wrenching whisper.

Murderer?

"Enough of this, your just drunk, you'll be fine in the morning, back to your bratty old self," Jiraiya light heatedly dismissed, saving that little tid bit for later, " your mothers probably frantically looking for you as we speak."

"She barely cried for her little flower, let alone the second best weed," Jiraiya was certain that whisper was only meant for her, but he stored that information away too.

Finally he got her to come to him, once he got her out of the pond, he pick her up bridal style, grabbed her shoes, and launched himself to the peak of the nearest tree.

"Old man," he looked down, she was looking out over the landscape, he could see the sleep taking over, "how can parents hate the very thing they give life to?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know"

Somehow he couldn't help but think of a certain ratty orphanage in the corner of Konoha

He had his work cut out for him

* * *

><p>Lurking in the shadow, a thought resounded.<p>

**Soon, yes soon, it would be time to pick the ripe fruits of their labor**

**Yes**

**Soon**

* * *

><p>AN so here we have a more in-depth look at Eva and some of her back story, I didn't want to give everything away, her past will be sprinkled throughout, but this was a good starting point. Now we have a cooperating alien some things can go more smoothly. And the lurking figure gets closer and closer, who are they and what do they want? Stay tuned and I promise you will find out eventually. Next chapter is the last of the journey chapters, believe it! As usual please review and if wanted leave KIND critiques!

Love yall thanks for all the support!

Tsubaki out!


End file.
